I've Just Seen A Face
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: Rita O'Neil has just ound out her brother's best friend is none other than Sean Lennon. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**When I read that Sean Lennon found out his Dad was a Beatle by watching Yellow Submarine at a friends house, it gave me the insperation for this story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

I hugged Sean close to me as the Bonkers bonked the people of Pepperland. Sean, my brother and I were watching Yellow Submarine. Even though my brother, David, was only five, he had seen the movie many times. I, myself, had watched it so many times I knew almost all of the script and every lyric to every song. It was, however, Sean's first time watching the movie. He's the same age as my brother. Well, actually he's a few months younger, making him four, but you get my jist.

We were all sitting on the floor watching the movie. Poor Sean was terrified. We were at the part where the Beatles have arrived in Pepperland and we're seeing what's happened there. You know, where the Bonkers are bonking people, any piece of colour or happiness is being stamped out etc. etc. Sean was hugging me, his face buried in my side.

"You're being a wimp Sean," said David.

"Be quiet!" I said rather sharply. "It's his first time watching the movie. You were no better when you first saw it!"

David quietened down after that. By this time we were at the part where the Beatles are hiding behind the cut-out people.

"It's alright," I said gently to the boy with his face buried into my side. "You can look now."

He turned around to look at the screen. He was grand now. I loved this movie. Out of A Hard Days Night, Help!, Magical Mystery Tour and this, I could never pick which one was the best. I loved them all.

Let me explain a bit more about myself. My name is Rita O'Neil. I also have a bit of an obsession with the Beatles. My friends think I'm crazy, obsessing over a band that broke up ten years ago, but I couldn't care less. It's fairly funny when I tell them I think George Harrison is hot, they all say "Ewwwwwww! He's thirty-seven!"

Like I care. He was hot during the 60's.

But anyway, I only listen to my mum's Beatle LPs. She got them sent over by her cousin, who worked in a record store in London at the time. She got them practically as soon as they came out. We live in New York, by the way.

But anyway, back to what's happening. In the movie, Ringo was just after stepping on the bagpipes, setting off the clown. This absolutely terrified poor Sean. I remember being scared shitless when the clown went off the first time I saw that movie. I had nightmares about it for the following week. I first saw the movie when I was four, the same age as Sean. That's eleven years ago now. Wish I was born in 1950, though, rather than 1965. That way, I would've been able to see all the Beatle movies when they came out and collect all their LPs. I might even have been able to see them live in concert! That would be amazing.

Oh, and one more thing I would just like to say. My first name being Rita and my middle name being Lucy: that was a complete coincidence. While my mum WAS a Beatles fan, I was born in 1965, whereas Lovely Rita and Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds came out in 1967. I think my name is pretty awesome.

At this stage, John is fighting Glove with 'All You Need is Love'. In the movie, of course. I was singing along. I'm the only person in my house who sings along. My mum would, but she says she has a terrible singing voice. My dad and David just don't know the words.

That's why when I heard someone else singing along, I had to tear my eyes away from the screen to see who else was singing along. When I saw who it was, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

What was John Lennon doing in my house?

* * *

**I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they are apreciated! Here's a Ringo for you all! (c:**


	2. Chapter 2

After the song finished, John looked over and saw me staring at him. God, he must think I am such a freak.

Sean and David saw me staring at the door and decided to see what I was looking at. While David's reaction mirrored mine, it didn't seem to faze Sean at all.

"What are you doing here dad?" asked Sean.

Wait, did he just say DAD? SEAN IS JOHN FREAKING LENNON'S SON AND NEITHER HIM OR DAVID TOLD ME!

Oh I am SO going to kill David. But not Sean. I mean, come on, I'm not going to kill John Lennon's son. Only a psychopath would do that.

"I'm here to collect you of course," John said.

"But I want to see the end of the movie!" wailed Sean.

"I know you do, but it's getting late and it's getting close to your bed time."

"Fine."

Sean got up and walked over to John Lennon, I mean, his dad. Sean turned to David.

"See you tomorrow?"

David nodded his head. For once in his life, my little brother was tongue-tied. What is the world coming to?

"Bye!" said Sean cheerfully before walking tot the door with John Lennon. I mean, his dad.

"Thanks for looking after him Mr. O'Neil!" John called out to my dad.

"No problem!" my dad called back. I wonder if he realised that was John Lennon he was talking to. Knowing my dad, probably not.

Sean opened the door and walked out. John followed, but before leaving he turned around to look at me and David.

"Thanks for keeping him occupied," He said before stepping outside and closing the door after him. Just before he closed the door I heard Sean say 'Dad, why were you in that movie?' I had to giggle. Sean was too cute. And no I am NOT just saying that because his dad is John Lennon.

I turned to David.

"Pinch me."

He did pinch me. Quite hard actually. That boy has freakishly sharp nails.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm. "Was it really necessary to pinch me that hard?"

"You did ask me to pinch you," he said not looking at me at all. Instead, he had un-paused Yellow Submarine and was watching it.

"David," I said. "John freaking Lennon is you're friend's dad and you didn't tell me?" I sort of screamed the last part.

"I didn't know either," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what reaction I expected to get out of him, but I was expecting more than _that_. I know he's only five, but he IS a Beatles fan. I was freaking out. JOHN LENNON ACCTUALLY SPOKE TO ME! HE KNOWS WHO I AM!

WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

I said the last part to David.

"So far," he corrected me.

That kid is a genius.


End file.
